Nieświadome ofiary
Totalna Porażka - Przetrwaj lub zgiń - Odcinek 1 Bobbie : '''Jak wszyscy wiedzą , śmierć to zabawa jakiej nikt nigdy nie zazna ! Oni jednak Bedą mieć ku temu okazję . nowi zawodnicy z wszelakich stron świata , dostali zaszczyt wzięcia udziału w potyczce , która odmieni ich los - los który i tak dla nich pewnie się nie liczy . Oto Totalna Porażka - Przetrwaj lub zgiń. będę dla was przewodnikiem. Jest tylko jedna zasada. Zabijaj lub uciekaj ! '''Opening Muzyka : Durrara Ending Pojawia się kilka zdjęć , Wszyscy uczestnicy na arenie , pustynia , dżungla , wnętrze wieżowca oraz system jaskiń w górze. Ekran zaczyna zjeżdżać na dół odkrywając kolejne postacie. . Tło jest szare i nieco splamione krwią. Kamera zaczyna zjeżdżać , widać Tiarę , która stoi i przygląda się księdze. Jej nogę z boku wtrzyma Vayne z kuszą w dłoniach. Tą dwójkę trzyma na sobie Jolie , która przygląda im się z pogardą , na jej ramieniu siedzi orzeł. Następnie jest Fabiusz , odziany w swoją zbroje i mieczem i jedną ręką trzyma Jolie. Za nogę Fabiusza trzyma się Lee Sin i cieszy się , w dłoni trzyma zamazane zdjęcie. Ich obu trzyma Veneida , która nie jest tym wszystkim zachwycona. W ustach trzyma swój mały sztylet. Jej nogę trzyma Joania i przygląda trzymającego się obok Drawna , ale ten ma odwróconą głowę. Z zakłopotaniem tą dwójkę trzyma Oksan z łańcuchami na ramionach. Potem Miriam trzyma go , ale wydaje się być nieobecna. Ją natomiast trzyma na ręce Quan , a druga ręką trzyma Penelope i patrzą na siebie z zauroczeniem. Obok tej pary zakochanych stoją Lebrik i Zebrik i trzymają się za dłonie i spoglądają na siebie z uśmiechem. Pokazana do góry nogami Naomi skacze z radości .Całkiem na dole stoi odwrócony tyłem Marcin , pokryty ogniem. Z boki spada kropla krwi i ekran zostaje zamazany. Pojawia się serce z sztyletem i z napisem Totalna Porażka – Przetrwaj lub zgiń ''. W studiu '''Bobbie :' Pewnie jesteście ciekawi , z kim maci przyjemność. Ale najpierw poznajmy zawodników. Ponieważ po raz pierwszy zobaczą się na arenę specjalnie przesłali nam swoje video , obejrzymy je ! Penelope : Nie mam pojęcia , czemu tutaj jestem . Nie chcę umierać ! Nie , nie powinno mnie tutaj być. Drawn : 'Haha , mój ojciec tnie ludzi i ja mam taki zamiar. Znam ich słabe punkty , więc brońcie żył zanim krew z nich upłynie ! '''Joania : '''Nie wiem , kim oni będą , ale rozgniotę ich ja ten kamień ''(chwyta za kamień i zgniata go pięścią) '''Tiara : '''Biorąc pod uwagę wszystkie możliwości oraz sojusze jakie nawiąże z innymi , jestem pewna w 89% ,że mam szansę wygrać i udowodnić wyższość umysłu . '''Veneida : Widzisz to , ostrze z inicjałem , którego wam nie zdradzę. Nie będę miała dla nikogo litości (znika w cieniu) Quan : '''Honor , rodzina i tradycja , wszystko co potrzebuje mam w sercu. I wiary ,e moc moich przodków sprawi ,e wygram ! '''Zebrik : '''No , co mogę powiedzieć z bratem raźniej a nasz duet pokaże im naszą akrobację ! '''Lebrik : '''Moja niezwykła zdolność i mój brat będą naszą siłą ! '''Miriam ; '''Chyba dobrze trafiłam . O jej moje piękne paznokcie. Jak tutaj ładniuśko ! '''Naomi : '''Jestem ciekawa , jak oni sobie poradzą ze mną ! przetrwam wszędzie i wytrwam do końca ! '''Lee Sin : No , więc w końcu wyładuje moją furie smoka na tych frajerach - lękajcie się mnie ! Lee Sina !! Jolie : '''Zawsze miałam przyjaciół , ale nikt o tym nie wie .. Powitajcie , moich leśnych znajomych !! Uważaj ,żeby czasem nie dziabnęły cię w oko ''(wskazuje na orła) '' '''Vayne : Kto ja , ja tutaj jestem ,żeby zdobyć władze. Nie będą mi tutaj dyktować zasad. To ja tutaj mam asy w rękawie ! Marcin : '''Tylko jedno - pokaże na co stać Polaka ! '''Fabiusz : '''Tylko światło wskaże ci drogę. miecz łaknie krwi, a ludzie to tylko przeszkoda ! Oksan : Cos do rozwalenia , nie ma sprawy. Ja się tym zajmę jak trzeba. '''Bobbie : Hohoho , jak więc widzicie , to są nasi kandydaci . Część mnie przeraża no i część zadziwia. Jak , wiecie niedługo , czyli za dwa dni ofiary trafią na arenę . Do tego czasu , wy ! tak do was mówię , wy widzowie zdecydujecie , kto ma umrzeć pierwszy i kto jest waszym faworytem !Może pomożecie im przetrwać i kto ma zostać po raz pierwszy zaznać smaku krwi ?? Dowiemy się tego za dwa dni , po głosowaniu. Widzimy się ponownie. Duży pokój Zebrik : 'Gdzie ja jestem ? To nie koniec treningu ! mam jeszcze czas by stanąć na arenie. ''Głos z głośnika '''Bobbie : '''Nie martw się , masz okazję przetestować swoje możliwości , niestety bez brata .Staniesz do walki pokazowej z jednym z uczestników. Wybierz drzwi i je otwórz , a ukarze się twój rywal. Pamiętaj walczysz o najwyższa stawkę . '''Zebrik : Jestem tego świadom .. Zebrik podchodzi do drzwi z niemiłym uczucie i otwiera dzwi ... Veneida : Liczyłam na to misiaczku ! Zebrik : Serio , ona ! a gdzie ten rywal ? Veneida : Pomyliłeś się chłopczyku . Widze ,że nic cię nie oszczędzało. Bobbie ; 'Niech walka się rozpocznie ! ''Veneida chwyta nóż ze stołu i rzuca się na Zebrika.. '''Veneida : '''No i co teraz , nawet nie zaczeliśmy a ty już leżysz.. '''Zebrik : Nie licz na ulgę. Zebrik się wyślizguje i chwyta za wazon i rzuca nim w Veneidę , podbiega i uderza ją w brzuch robi salto i odskajuje. Ona traci równowagę i przewraca się na szafę. Veneida ; Co ? jak to ! Zebrik : '''Zmusiłaś mnie do tego. Nie sadziłem ,że będę tak wcześnie musiał użyć moich sztuczek . Ale nikt poza tobą ich nie zobaczy ! '''Veneida : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Człowieczku , naprawdę sądzisz ,że wygrasz... Veneida rzuca nożem w lampę w pokoju robi się półmrok.. Zebrik : Nie ma sprawy .. Moge walczyć po ciemnościachhhh Nagle jego kolano zostaje przebite... Veneida : '''Mrok jest moim atutem , a ja potrafię to wykorzystać. Takim kopniakiem miałeś mi coś zrobić ? '''Zebrik : Cholera.. Moja noga... niemożliwe.. Veneida : Chcesz ginąć powoli czy może masz ochotę na godną śmierć ! Zebrik : 'Nie ma mowy .. ''Zebrik chwyta za katane nad ścianą i atakuje na ślepo w co popadnie . '''Veneida : Żałosny jesteś .. nawet nie postarasz się wyjąć z siebie tego noża... Veneida wyskakuje z szafy , wyciąga swój sztylet i przecina klatkę piersiową rywala. Zebrik : 'Nie .. Bracie , wybacz mi ale nie będziemy mogli walczyć ze sobą. '''Veneida : '''A teraz , czas na .. ''Zebrik krzyczy , wyciągając wbity nóż w nogę i rzuca nim w Veneide , ta robi unik ale traci garstkę włosów.. '''Veneida : Moje wlosy ? Oj nie może tak być !!! Zebrik : Liczyłem na coś więcej.. Veneida : 'Kończmy to ! ''Veneida sięga po katanę , i przebija ciało Zebrika , ten wypluwa krew z ust i cały sinieje , pada na ziemię i ciężko oddycha.. Podbiera się jedną ręką i wypluwa krew z ust... '''Zebrik : Kim , kim ty jesteś ..??? Veneida : Tym kogo nikt nigdy nie pozna i tą która zbiera pierwsze żwono śmierci. Pożegnam od ciebie brata. Zebrik : 'Mój dom .. moja rodzina ... wszystko sraciłem.. ''Zebrik upada , pojawia się kałuza krwi , veneida stoi nad jego ciałem i się smieje okrtutnym śmiechem. Ponownie Studio 'Bobbie : '''No trudno. Ci co zagłosowali ,niech żałują. A jutro podane zostana druzyny , które bedą się wpsierać , ale wszysko może ulec zmienie. Mam nadzieję ,że przedsmak wam sie spodobał. Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę - Przetrwaj lub Zgiń !!! ''Po krótkiej przerwie '''Bobbie : Znam już teamy ołozone spcecjalnie przez producentów , jest ich aż 5 po trzy osoby na jedną. Dojdzie do kolejnej konfrontacji. Spójrzmy teaz po kolei na pokoje , gdzie zawodniczy spotkaja się z ewentualnymi sojusznikami. Jednak musza pamiętac. Do piątego odcinka nioe będzie im wolno zabic cżłonka z drużyny. Po tym czasie , no cóż niech liczą sami na siebie ! Drużyna pierwsza ! w której znalazła się Tiara , Jolie i Vayne - drużyna liderów , ludzie którzy mają charyzmę i silną osobowość. Drużyna druga ! Będą nazywali się surviwalowcami. Każde z nich ma dużą wiedże na każdy temat i wzajemnie będa się wspierać by przeżyć . Lebrik Oksan i Naomi ! Drużyna trzecia ! Drużyna ofiar , bo powiedzmy szczerze nie są w stanie nikogo zabić , nawet wszyskiego nie wiemy o nich . A są to Penelope , Miriam , Marcin ! '''Drużyna czwarta ! '''To Veneida , Joania i Drawn - wszyscy z nich to szaleni ludzie o nieposkromionej naturze , szukających tylko zawady. '''Druzyna piąta ! '''Zalicza się sie do niej Quan , Lee Sin i Fabiusz - trójka ludzi , którzy mają wyostrzone zmysły i każdy z nich włada bronią w małym paluszu ! Widze ,że dużo się nagadałem . Uczestnicy spotkają się przed wejściem na arenę , ale to dopiero za kilka dni. Nie przegapci kolejnego odcinka !! Kategoria:Totalna Porażka - Przetrwaj lub zgiń - Odcinki